Nelixes revenge
by cloud strife1
Summary: The crew get sick of nelix and take care of him but he gets his last deserts


Nelixes Revenge   
  
A/N I owe a great deal to "Me Myself and B'elana"  
A A/N this story was jus something i posted out of bordem so dont kill me if it sucks  
A/N by the way it is nelix bashing alittle so *cowers in fear of nelix lovers (all 2 of em!)*  
  
In the the 7 of 9's cargo bay.  
  
7, Chacotay, Kythern, Harry, B'elana, and the doctor are there.  
  
7: I do not understand why we are all meeting here.  
B'elana: Because Nelix hates it here  
7: oh! then we should meet here more often!  
*all nod at once creating an erie effect in the unusual lightintg*  
Harry: *in a little kid voice* Lets never do that again, im scawed. *huddles by cathren but then she punts him in to some cargo pods like the kickof on superbowl saturday!* Ow!  
Janeway: *smiling ear to ear* "after this we wont need to." *smiles evily*  
*everyone nods again giving that same erie effect and harry runs screaming out of the cargo bay. he smacks in to an airlock and breaks the door (he put on alitle weight) and goes flying out into space*   
B'lana: yeah i hate nelix always stoping me from fofiling my pregnant urges like rading the replicator or the fridge hacking in to the computer and steeling everyones replicator rations and most of all beating on harry!  
*now B'lana picks up a batleth and just about goes after arry but then she remembers that harry went to Airlock city and he wont be comming back*   
B'lana: Computer! target harry and fire a spread of photon torpedos at Harry!   
Captin: computer belay that! *B'lana shoots the captin the death glare but the captin simply shrugs* he's not worth the waste of photon torpedos   
B'lana: oh yeah! computer beam harry back in here  
*she then waits for harry to regain his breath then starts chasing him arround the deserted deck*  
Docter: yes i cant wait for Nelix and Harry to be gone nelix is so annoying and Harry keps saying that his "tummy wummy hurts. but we must make them both look like accedents   
Chacotay: Hey dock you think you could pretend to have me stuck in the torpedo tube and then."  
Doctor: Yeah and then I have Mr. nelix to come down to give you moral support.  
Captin: Then you comander hop out and shove Nelix in and seal the door" then just give the con to harry he'll do the rest"   
B'lana: I may be fat but your fatter so you cant run forever and ive just had 8 pots of coffie!!!!!!! *harry looks realy scared*  
Doctor: B'LANA STOP!!!!!  
B'lana stops: "oh man why do i have to stop i was just about to cach is big blubery fat ass of his.  
Captin: we need him ill get him to take the con after awhile"  
B'lana: Are you insane hell just fire the *A lightbulb pops on* ahh! ok  
*B'lana runs of to the engineering room with Chacotay and the doctor.   
  
2 hors later   
  
they are all in there positions and the doc calls Nelix  
"Doctor to Nelix come down to the engineering section chacotay is stuck in a Photon Torpedo tube and he needs moral support."   
Nelix: OK! ill hurry down  
  
2 minuets later   
on the bridge   
Janeway: im calling a meeting of all senior staff thats on the bridge.  
everyone runs to the briefing room and harry is stopped by the captin  
Janeway: Harry youve got to man the bridge but dont press any buttons especaly that red flashing one, ok?  
Harry: Owkay   
Kathren walks in to the briefing room   
As soon as the captin leaves Harry starts pushing buttons fast and furious and they he hits the red flashing one!   
  
Just as planed nelix is shot straight out the torpedo tube!  
He starts waving around in space and harry waves at him then fires a real photon torpedo  
  
the next day everyone finds nelixes last meal on the burner and its Leola root been stew with 98 difrent kinds of beens.  
  
all crew eat it because they mis nelix and they all are silent.  
  
6 hours later half the crew have reported to sick bay because of intense pain in their stomachs   
  
On the bridge   
  
Man i thing that bean stew sat out to loong suddenly there is a huge explosion in engineering  
  
B'lana: Im alright and so are the rest of the crew it wasnt a bad exploasian just big but the warp core is off line and weve lost primary powhat the hell????   
  
Captin: whats wrong   
B'lana i just saw a crewman fly past me and there wasnt any explosion. suddenly the crew all let out a horid disgusting belch led by B'lana that ratled the support struts and made the primary hull fall off! then for the next hour or so you could se people flying against their will in to the nearest wall and they were all powered buy that leola root been stew!   
  
23 days later  
  
tuvock *speaking through a gas mask* I have anylized our position after the incedent and we are 194 lightears from earth however due to the number of Massive explosion the warp core is of line and the deflector was shot out of egnsin no name's posterier and we havent seen it since and B'lana had her baby but the smell was so bad still that it crawled back up and still remains there. on the upside all coffie now tastes exelent. all borg in this sector have vaporised apearintly their ships are sensitive to smell and i know that their is no air in space but apearintly it didnt need air.   
Captin: Alright i think its safe to say that this was nelixes revenge. 


End file.
